Vanilla Twilight Memories
by Gray Note
Summary: My own interpretation of the song: Vanilla Twilight of Owl City. Allen X Lenalee! Please Read and review!


G.N: Yo people. It's nice that you're still reading my fics. Here i'll do a little song fic. So if you don't like it or the pairing I wouldn't mind it at all even if you don't like it, you can still review the story. So. This is my interpretation of that song. I really hope you like it. (Post war)

This story is living with flashbacks so if you're annoyed because of this, please say so. I will accept it. =)

It's also dialogue heavy and I'm very weak at descriptions so this is the simplest I can give.

AllenXLenalee

Please support this pairing.

Another poignant story, I hope.

Let me know how you felt afterwards. :) reviews please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Man and Vanilla Twilight by Owl City.

Vanilla Twilight Memories

Allen Walker, kept warm by a blue scarf, sat on the front porch that night after a few days when everything ended. The war between the Earl and the Exorcists finally ended after fulfilling his prophecy. The bitterness the war gave them was savored by the ones who were left behind. Pain of departing ways was also a part of it. All his family in the Order went away and ceased to come back. No more calling him moyashi for the man who started calling like that left to search for the past he left behind. The one they usually call "Lavi" masked himself with his fiftieth alias. He left with the Bookman to record the new war that is about to surface. Some of the finders and the ones from the science department left the Order as well to go back to their families. Some of them decided to stay.

The pain in "Hello" is "Goodbye."

"There you are, Allen-kun!"

Allen turned around with eyes eager to see who is calling out his name. He swore that he heard her voice a little while ago that's why he was excited to look to see her. But he saw no one. His sad silver eyes turned away again and gazed up the white full moon with the stars on her side. He remembers her like the moon he constantly sees, like a lover, for two consecutive nights. Sleepless nights.

_**The stars lean down to kiss you**_

_**And I lie awake and miss you**_

_**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**_

All he ever wanted was her presence and their time together but under a certain circumstances it's not possible anymore even if he wished for it. Someone has taken her away from him. Komui didn't know it either and so was he. Everything just came in all of the sudden and before they knew it, she was gone.

Melancholy devours Allen as he remembers her and all she did for him. He's missing every wonderful gestures she exposed to him making him feel loved. They were lovers without the need of any vows or rings. What bonded them was much more essential than material things. Sighing, he helplessly waited for sleep to come and take him away but he couldn't afford to leave. Someone is constantly stopping him.

_**Because I'll doze off safe and soundly**_

_**But I'll miss your arms around me**_

_**I'd send a postcard to you, dear**_

_**Because I wish you were here**_

"I wish you were here, Lenalee." He said in a low tone as he buries his head on his knees trying to conceal the tears flowing down from his sad silver eyes. "I'd like to tell you that but I don't know how. I miss you so much. Why did you leave us?"

Allen was beginning to fall asleep but he still wanted to view the moon, a reminder of the woman he loves. He misses the warm hugs and soft kisses he receives whenever they're together.

_**I'll watch the night turn light blue**_

_**But it's not the same without you**_

_**Because it takes two to whisper quietly**_

(Flashback)

"Ne, Allen-kun?" Lenalee asked while resting her head on his right shoulder.

"What is it, Lenalee?"

"Aren't you sleepy?" She asks clasping with his hands feeling a little bit nervous.

"Not at all."

"I can't sleep so if you can't as well, will you stay with me?"

"Sure. That's fine with me."

She reaches for his ear to whisper words of her heart as the moon and the stars played as witnesses to their little opera of affection. At first she was hesitant but she told him anyway.

"I love you, Allen-kun."

"Wha-what... did you say, Lenalee?" He asked pretending that he didn't hear her words to make her repeat herself. Sadly, it didn't go as planned. Blushing, Lenalee looked away avoiding his silver eyes.

"I won't repeat that again." Lenalee replied as she gave a sweet smile at him as if she was teasing him and then turning to the night sky.

"Eh? I didn't hear you! I swear!"

"That's not my problem, Allen-kun!"

"Lenalee?"

(End of Flashback)

"It's not the same without you, Lenalee." He frowned and began to weep once again. He wished to turn the hands of time backwards when they were still together. "You left me without letting me whisper back like the way you did before."

Looking at his hands, he remembers how she holds it as they kill the time together. Now that he's alone, his hands are getting colder as well as his heart. The silence of the night somehow comforts him for it's the ambience they both love.

_**The silence isn't so bad**_

_**Until I look at my hands and feel sad**_

_**Because the spaces between my fingers**_

_**Are right where yours fit perfectly**_

(Flashback)

"Lenalee, do you mind if I... if I..." Allen asks the girl beside him in a nervous manner. He held back all his feeling for her and decided to reveal it to her on her birthday.

"What is it, Allen-kun?" She nervously answers back as she turns towards her favorite spot where she usually views the moon and the stars. After taking a look, she returned her gaze at the young boy, a year younger than her, and waited for his question.

"I... I... Uhm... Lenalee... I..."

"You take it easy, Allen-kun. I can't comprehend what you're telling me if you are like that." Lenalee said as she notices him blushing making her blush as well. They known each other for a while now but they never thought that they would be in an awkward situation like this.

"I love you, Lenalee. I always love you."

He said it.

She froze.

He expected it.

She was blank.

"I'm sorry but I felt the need to tell you what I feel."

"Allen-kun, I..."

"It's okay, Lenalee. I will love you always. You'll always have a huge space in my heart."

"I love you too and I will always."

She smiled back.

He froze.

She giggled because of his cuteness.

He didn't expect a yes.

Allen Walker took Lenalee Lee's hand and held it tightly. Her soft smooth palms caresses his as their eyes filled with love stared at each other.

"I always know that our hands fit perfectly." Allen said as he draws closer to her.

"I guess that goes the same for our hearts." She replied with a smile as she envelops him with warm embrace. Softly, they shared their first.

(End of Flashback)

Looking at his hand, he remembers her warm palms that kept his palms company all the time. He's still crying after all they shared together, she left him all of the sudden shattering his heart into little red pieces.

_**I'll find repose in new ways**_

_**Though I haven't slept in two days**_

_**Because cold nostalgia chills me to the bone**_

"Walker-san." A voice from behind called. A girl having braids and glasses approached him to consult his condition. After a year staying at the Main HQ, she decided not to leave the place. "I've been searching the place for you. I'm glad I found you."

"Lou Fa-san, what brings you here?"

"She just woke up and she's crying again. She wants to see you."

"Oh. I'll be there later. Tell her that."

Lou Fa fell shut. She knew that Walker hasn't got any sleep because of his eye bags and the sad face he is showing.

"You're thinking of her right?" She asked.

"I'm not in the mood to talk about it right now, Lou Fa-san. Please go to her room instead and get some sleep. It's late now and you should rest."

"But... Walker-san? You should..."

"Please! Just leave me alone!"

**"THAT'S NOT LIKE YOU! YOU'RE SELFISH, WALKER-SAN! EVEN SHE WILL BE MAD AT YOU!"** Lou Fa shouted as she cries and runs away from the white-haired, gloomy man. That's enough selfishness towards her away and makes her cry.

"Lou Fa-san, I'm so sorry." Allen whispered trying to forgive himself from the way he acted. "I just want some space to remember what I might forget."

(Flashback)

A strong slapping sound occurring while tears fall down. Pain is felt on his cheek will she cries out what she feels. The red sun was about to set as their hearts collide with strong emotions.

"I hate you, Allen-kun." Lenalee said as she cries while eyeing Allen who was touching his cheek to ease the pain he received. "You're selfish! Stop acting like a martyr!"

"Lenalee... I have to do this to keep you safe. You should understand..."

"Understand what? That you're going to kill yourself to protect me?"

"The 14th is getting stronger. I may not be able to stop him soon and he wants to kill you. Please Lenalee. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You should at least let me help you out! You can still fight the 14th! You're just running away, Allen-kun!"

"Lenalee... I'm sorry." He held her in his arms as she trembles.

"I don't want to lose you again. I don't want that nightmare to return." Lenalee said as she grabs his uniform. "I don't know what to do with the future if you're not with me."

He cried that moment. He consoled her as she consoled him. He realized that he should never let this incident happen again. When she cries, his heart weeps as well.

(End of Flashback)

Another memory of the past, he reminds himself. Their argument felt like it only happened yesterday.

"I should end this stupidity that I'm doing." He wondered. "You won't forgive me if you find out about this or maybe you already did."

_**But drenched in vanilla twilight**_

_**I'll sit on the front porch all night**_

_**Waist-deep in thought because when I think of you**_

_**I don't feel so alone**_

_'But how can I move on if I can still feel your heart in mine?'_ He thought as the hours go by, waiting for the daybreak to come, while staying outside all night. _'How can I, if all I think of is you, Lenalee.'_

(Flashback: Allen's birthday)

"Here, this is for you, Allen-kun!" Lenalee handed her gift covered with a red paper and tied perfectly by a white ribbon. "Happy birthday and Merry Christmas!"

"Gee, thanks Lenalee. I really appreciate all of the kindness you have given me!" Allen blushed as he opens the gift.

"It's only natural for a girlfriend to do that for her boyfriend. You're so silly, Allen-kun!" She giggled as she eyed him while opening his present.

After the wrapper was taken off, a blue scarf was taken out. Allen always wanted to have a scarf like this. It's one of the best gifts she gave him. "How did you know I want one like this, Lenalee? Thanks a lot!"

Like a child receiving a new toy, he placed the blue scarf around his neck. He's so nervous that's why he can't help but blush. Lenalee helps Allen to properly wear the scarf. "I did a little research. I made that one whenever I come back to my room. I hope you like it."

"I don't." He replied plainly while her hands are holding the scarf around his neck.

"Oh. I see." She answered back with disappointment in her eyes.

"I love it!" He cheerful said as he wraps her in his arms. Softly, he kisses her hair while saying: "Thank you, Lenalee."

(End of Flashback)

_'I can still feel your warmth, Lenalee.'_ He thought as he holds the scarf she had made for him. _'I'm not alone anymore as long as I have this...'_

_**As many times as I blink I'll think of you**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I'll think of you tonight**_

Fragments of her memories crashes in front of his eyes. The laughter that they shared, the sadness they both made, the warm hugs and sweet kisses, the pain they suffered and the lives they save, all are coming back to him. He misses her so much he feels like dying. It's a nice idea after all. After all that has happened, he can always do that. He can. If it's the only way to lessen the pain of her departure, he would do it.

"If I die, I'll be with you, am I right, Lenalee? Then, so be it."

Standing on the porch, he tries to kill himself. He has no innocence anymore and no one can save him from his attempt. He's not afraid to die anymore.

"Allen-kun."

He stopped. Her voice called out his name from his back.

_**When violet eyes get brighter**_

_**And heavy wings grow lighter**_

_**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again**_

"Lenalee!" Tears appeared again in his face.

"I'm so sorry, Allen-kun. I left you all of the sudden."

He hurriedly went and embraced her in his arms. She is so alive in her white dress. Her violet eyes were full of life as she cried as well. She's so warm like she usually was. He's savoring every second of this event. If he's just dreaming, he doesn't want to wake up.

"Please don't go anymore, Lenalee. I can't live without you, you know that!" Allen pleaded.

"I can't Allen-kun. My time here is already over. But I'm really blessed to have known you."

"I am too, Lenalee. Please don't go away."

"As long as you remember me, I will always be with you. And besides, you still have a great responsibility here on earth."

"But... I miss you so much..."

"I feel the same, Allen-kun." She caressed his face as her tears fell as well. "I don't have much time left."

"Lenalee!"

"I love you, Allen-kun. I love you both. Take care of her always. I will always be with you two. That's a promise!"

Lenalee suddenly floats and a holy aura covers her body. Suddenly, snow white wings appeared on her back as she fades away.

"I love you too, Lenalee!" Allen shouted. "When will I see you again?"

"I don't know when but we'll definitely see each other again!"

She rises higher as he feel more alive than usual. He's so happy to see his lover again.

**_And I'll forget the world that I knew_**

**_But I swear I won't forget you_**

"I will never forget you, Lenalee! Thank you for everything! I will love you always and forever!" Allen shouted at the sky as his lover vanishes leaving a smiling memory of an angel. "We'll see each other again... Someday!"

**_Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past_**

**_I'd whisper in your ear_**

**_"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_**

Allen smiled as he views the morning sun giving off its warm rays. He's finally brightened up as he held her dear in his arms. Sleeping beauty started to wake up in his arms. Her black short hair resembles the hair of her mother. She clings to his father who waits for her silver eyes to meet his.

"I wish you were here, Lenalee." Allen whispered. "I'll take care of Lleana for you until she grows up like you."

"Dad... Dad?" The girl around four years of age asked.

"Yes it's me, Lleana. Did you have a good dream?" He asked his child in his arms.

"Yes... It's about you and mom." She replied.

"That's nice... I like to hear about that with your Uncle Komui and Aunt Lou Fa..." Allen said as he places his hands over the smooth hairs of her daughter. "After you eat your breakfast of course..."

Father and daughter walks back inside the order as a heavenly figure walks by their side. At least, she always keeps her promises.

( END )

G.N: so? Did you like it? Too many fluffy scenes. Oh. The girl there, Lleana, is actually an OC in my Fanfic as well. She's from: Souls Crossing Time. =3

Should I beta-read my stories or not?

please read and review.

if you have a nice song in mind, pm me. i'd make a one shot out of it. :3


End file.
